


[Podfic] You Don't Spell It... You Feel It

by indieninja92



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cosy af, Could be read as ace, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Reading Aloud, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieninja92/pseuds/indieninja92
Summary: In 1927, Crowley shows up on Aziraphale's doorstep for the first time since their argument in St. James's Park. He comes bearing gifts.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 23





	[Podfic] You Don't Spell It... You Feel It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Don't Spell It... You Feel It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051224) by [indieninja92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieninja92/pseuds/indieninja92). 



> hello friends, this is my first attempt at a podfic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> come and say hello on [tumblr](https://indieninja92.tumblr.com/) :D

[indieninja92](https://soundcloud.com/user-276755018) · [You Don't Spell It... You Feel It](https://soundcloud.com/user-276755018/you-dont-say-it-you-feel-it)


End file.
